1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having an improved cap assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, rechargeable batteries have been developed for use as a main power supply in portable electronic devices, such as, a video camera, a cellular phone, a portable computer, and others.
The rechargeable batteries include, for example, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, nickel-zinc batteries, and lithium batteries. The lithium rechargeable batteries have been widely used in advanced electronic devices, because such batteries can be miniaturized, have a high capacity, a high operating voltage, and a high energy density per unit weight.
The size and capacity of a lithium battery are very important factors in determining the performance of the battery, according to the rapid development of lightweight and small-sized portable electronic devices. Therefore, improved battery components, which can increase a capacity of the battery, are sought after. Further, assembling errors and defects should be reduced when the components are miniaturized.